


Drinking With The Enemy

by CursiveBlade13



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursiveBlade13/pseuds/CursiveBlade13
Summary: Bakura never expected himself to be drinking with his enemy, let alone being civil with him.





	Drinking With The Enemy

Bakura frowned, trying to focus his eyes as he stared at the glass before him. Had anyone asked him if he would be drinking with Atem, he would have laughed, and laughed, and laughed in their face. And then probably given them a knife to the gut. Had they continued onward and said that not only would he be drinking with Atem, but that they would be sitting together and chatting civilly, he would have checked the fires of hell for ice.

But here he sat, whiskey in his hands, and across from him say Atem, a confident smirk decorating his face.

“So tell me, thief, why are you being so complacent?”

Bakura scowled, at the words and the name, taking a shot of the liquor before replying.

“I don’t know Pharaoh, why are you sitting across from your mortal enemy knowing that I could kill you in an instant?”

He patted his sleeve where a knife lay hidden. Although he was disappointed to see that Atem didn’t look scared. Rather, he looked…amused.

“Because I know you won’t do it. And I’m not afraid of you. You intrigue me more so than anything.”

“Intrigue you? I’m not a damn entertainment piece,” he snapped, slamming his now empty glass down a little harder than it needed.

It was infuriating that Atem continued to be unfased, sitting as smug as if he were still sitting on his throne.

“You will always be my entertainment, thief. Until the day our lungs give out.”

Atem finished his drink and began to stand with fluid ease, even for someone with several drinks under his belt.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going,” Bakura hissed, glaring up at Atem as if the very action of him standing offended the albino. But Atem simply smiled and walked away. Once he was at the door, he turned, smirked and winked at Bakura before departing like a phantom.

Bakura hissed at that, slumped down in his seat and called for another drink. No, he was not going to let the other get to him. Not his attitude or pride…or smile or comfort…

No, Bakura was going to drink until he could forget everything about the man he refused to admit entertained him too.


End file.
